Aist-class LCAC
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1975–1985 |In service range= |In commission range=1975–present |Total ships building=20 |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=20 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=6 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= full load |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship propulsion=2 × Kuznetsov NK-12MV gas turbines driving 4 axial lift fans and 4 propeller units (4 × four-bladed variable pitch propellers, 2 pusher, 2 tractor) |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship capacity=80 tons or 4 light tanks and 50 assault troops or 2 medium tanks and 200 troops or 3 APCs and 100 troops |Ship complement=15 (3 officers) |Ship sensors=• Kivach I band surface search radar • Drum Tilt H/I-band fire-control radar • High Pole B Square Head IFF |Ship armament=• 2 × twin AK-230 30 mm • 2 × quadruple SA-N-5 SAM launcher systems (not on all ships) • 2 × PK-16 chaff launchers (only on two ships) }} }} The Aist class (Project 12321 Dzheyran) was the first large assault hovercraft operated by the Soviet Navy. Designed by a design bureau wing of Almaz shipbuilding company in 1964-1965. Production lasted from 1970 until 1985 at Almaz plant at Leningrad. Configuration The Aist class was built to roughly the same size as the British SR.N4 commercial channel ferry. The Russian name for this class is "maly desantny korabl na vozdushnoy podushke" meaning "small landing craft on air cushion". The Aist class prototype was built in 1970 and the type entered production in Leningrad in 1975. It was produced there at a rate of about six every four years. By the early 1990s twenty to twenty four had been produced. They began to be withdrawn following the fall of the Soviet Union, and by 2004 only six remained, in two levels of configuration. A modified main engine intake was installed on all Russian Navy Aists in service with the Baltic Sea fleet. These intakes are believed to include special filters to reduce the ingestion of salt water, sand and dust particles into Aist's engines and machinery, limiting the effects of salt water corrosion. The Aist have suffered from high cushion pressure, and produce exceptionally heavy cushion spray, especially at low speeds. Operations Three modified Aists (700 series) are based in the Baltic Sea, the other three are in the Caspian. 609 participated in the Caspian Sea exercise in 2002. The earlier engines have been upgraded to allow an increase in displacement to 298 tons, up from the type's original 260 tons, but at a loss of roughly half the type's original range. Some units carry two SA-N-5 quadruple SAM systems and chaff launchers. Variations In addition to the Baltic Sea upgrades several variants have been built and differ externally in fin height, overall length, superstructure details and defensive armament. In an effort to reduce accidents an Aist combat mission simulator was produced by the former Soviet Navy to improve the ability of Aist commanders to operate the craft on the sea and beaches. Capacity The Aist was upgraded during the 1990s to carry 80 tons of cargo. Registry *609 *610 *615 *700 *MDK 89 (former 730) *MDK 113 (former 722) References * Sharpe, Richard (RN), Jane's Fighting Ships 1990-91, ISBN 0-7106-0904-3 * All 20 Aist class LCAC - Complete Ship List Category:Amphibious warfare vessels of the Soviet Navy Category:Amphibious warfare vessels of the Russian Navy Category:Hovercraft Category:Landing craft